This invention provides a process and apparatus by means of which energy may be liberated by a controlled nuclear fusion reaction involving isotopes of hydrogen gas.
Nuclear fusion reactions are known to be the energy source in two widely different situations. At one extreme, relatively slow reactions produce the energy of the sun and other stars and at the other extreme repeated nuclear fusion reactions are responsible for the explosive power of thermonuclear weapons. In both cases, however, the reactions proceed at extremely high temperatures and the liberation of energy is uncontrolled. By the present invention it is possible to bring about a nuclear fusion reaction under conditions which enable energy to be released in a controllable manner.